Oh Boy, What Is That? Butterflies?
by ChuckArchibaldForever
Summary: A fun story about Nate and Blair:    "Well, well… If it isn't New York's  hottest  bachelor, all by himself, what a pity," a devilish voice said, a voice Nate hadn't heard in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, here is my new Nair story. I've only just stared, so I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out. It's basically just gonna be a fun story, I guess. I hope you'll like it!

-ChuckArchibald

* * *

><p><em>Spring 2014, New York<em>

For New York's hottest bachelor and golden boy, Nathaniel Archibald, the day was just like any other day. He had woken up in bed with some random chick and had made up a lame excuse about not being himself when they first hooked up. When he finally got rid of last night's trash, he had taken a long run through central park, breathing in the fresh air. By the time he had cleaned himself up (and rounded yet another level of Mario) the clock was almost six, and it was time to take today's new "use and throw" out for dinner.

The cab ride felt like forever, but finally they made it to the restaurant. Any person could tell that Nate was bored. Sure the girl was hot, but could she be any dumber? She had been on her phone ever since they got into the cab, and was still speaking in that highly annoying high pitched voice. While waiting for his drink to come, he searched the room. It was full of people dressed in their very best, which wasn't unusual on the UES. His eyes travelled back on his date, but the seat was empty. _Whatever,_ he thought and made his way over to the bar.

"Well, well… If it isn't New York's ´hottest´ bachelor, all by himself, what a pity," a devilish voice said, a voice Nate hadn't heard in a long time.

He turned around, and there she was in all her glory, his childhood best friend, Blair Waldorf. He blinked two times just to be sure the alcohol wasn't playing with his mind, but she was still there.

"Blair Waldorf," he said with a grin, before embracing her in a hug, "it's been too long".

They sat down on the two bar chairs, and started catching up. "Sorry 'bout your date bailing" she said while sipping her Cosmo.

Nate just lifted his shoulder and shock his head "easy come, easy go" which lead to a small giggle from Blair, that Nate couldn't help smile at.

"Enough about me. What made you come back, Waldorf? Did you miss my incredible handsome face? Or my perfectly shaped ass, maybe?" he said with a playful grin.

"Always such a charmer, Archibald" Blair said while taking a sip again, and Nate chuckled.

Finally he stopped, "No, seriously. Was has it been? Like three years? Tell me everything! How was Pairs? How is your life? How have you been? Why are you here?"

" Woa, slow down, Archibald. I'm not going anyway. Paris was great, but my heart will always belong to New York. Why don't we grab lunch tomorrow? As much as I'd love to catch up, my jet lag is still giving me a terrible headache." Blair said while standing up.

Nate smiled at her, " lunch sounds great! I'll call you tomorrow?" she nodded before kissing him on the cheek, and heading out.

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm so lazy, and well I've been so busy. I'm going to try to post more often. But it's so hard when it's summer. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! _

* * *

><p>Nate looked at his watch while tapping his foot impatiently<em>. 2.50, <em>where was she? They were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago.

Letting out a frustrated sight, Nate checked his cell. _No messages…  
><em>This wasn't like Blair. She would at least call to let him know she was late.

He decided to give her another five minutes. Just then he saw the petite brunette rush into the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot how bad the traffic is here. Do you hate me?" She breathed out while taking a seat.

Nate chuckled at her. "How could anyone ever hate you?" he said with a grin. "You look great, by the way!"

"You don't look half as bad yourself, Archibald" she smiled back while taking a seat.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you; what do you do between sleeping and sleeping?" she smirked at him

Nate playfully hit his heart "Ouch. I guess I forgot what a bitch you really are! But to answer your question; I do a lot of things"

"Like?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. You said you'll be staying right? So what's your plan? In between shopping and shopping…" he said in the same teasing voice as she had used before.

Blair had to laugh at his playfulness "Actually, I've got a job in W magazine" She grinned and Nate had to copy it.

"Congrats, B!" he smiled "Blair Waldorf – a dictator of taste. That sounds about right" he said as the waitress came to take their order.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Blair asked while taking a bite of her pasta.

"What makes you think we're doing anything?" he said casually, earning a glare from the ice queen herself. "You know I'm just kidding. Actually, I thought you could sleep over and we could watch Tiffany's… Just like old times"

"Aw, aren't you such a cutie!"

"A hot cutie that is" he said while Blair giggled. "So you in?"

"Absolutely! It sounds like a good plan Natie"

"Great! Chuck just came home from wherever he was, so I've invited him, Serena and some other friends over too. Just to hang for a short while"

"It sounds good Natie. And it's from Japan"

"What is from what?" Nate replied confused

"Chuck, he was in Japan…" she answered.

_Of course_, Nate thought. "And how do you know that?"

"Well, Bass is actually much better than you to keep in touch. He even visited me two times. Which is two times more than you!"

N reached for her hand. "I'm sorry about that B! I just, you know… I knew I would miss you even more if saw you"

"It's fine. I can't say I was the worlds best at contacting you either. And I'm sorry about that. But as I've said, I missed you a lot!"

N squeezed her hand "I'm glad to have my bestie back!"

* * *

><p>"Hi! I brought vin" she greeted in the doorway<p>

"Nice! Thank you, and welcome in!" he said as he took the bottle from her.

"It's nice her. I would have expected cloths all over the place"

"Well, you know… Come on. You have to say hello to everyone" he said as they made their way into the living room.

"B!" yelled a familiar blond while jumping of her seat and embracing the petit brunette in a hug "I've missed you!"

"Ah, I've missed you too S! It's so good to see you!"

"We're catching up tomorrow. Brunch and shopping?"

"Deal" smiled the brunette while ending their huge.

"Waldorf! Looking fabulous as always"

"Bass!" she grinned and hugged him "How was your trip?"

"Good, but I'm glad to be home especially too this little surprise!" he grinned back.

"Blair, meet the boys! Boys, meet Blair Waldorf!" N smiled

Blair smiled at them they all introduced themselves

"Hey, I'm Jason" said a tall boy with sandy blond hair.

"Ah, I've heard about you. Lots about" said B while winking at S

"Oh, yeah? All good I hope"

"Of course all good, baby" said S while giving him a small kiss

"And this is Alex" said N while motioning to a brown haired boy

"Actually, we've met, but you never told me your last name" Alex said while blinking.

"Yeah, nice too met you again" B replied a bit awkwardly.

"And I'm Will" said a tall Will Smith looking guy. "Nate did not tell us you were this hot" he smirked

"So, you want anything to drink B?" asked N

"Nah, I'm good right now"

"You sure?"

"Jupp" she said as she took a seat besides Chuck.

* * *

><p>"Your friends seem nice" Blair said while cleaning the last bottle.<p>

"Yeah, they're pretty cool! Thank you for helping me clean. I never thought I'd see the day when Blair Waldorf would actually clean"

"Well there's first for everything right?" she said with a smile

"So Jason and you are pretty good friends, huh?" N nodded  
>"Is it weird seeing him with Serena?"<p>

"What? Jase's a good guy!"

"So I noticed. But I mean, aren't you jealous?"

Confused he said "Why would I be jealous?"

"Come on N! You can tell me the truth. I know you were in love with S in high school"

"Were did you get that ide?" he said amused

"You don't have to lie! Everybody has feelings for someone in high school! That is if you're not Chuck Bass."

Chuckling he answered "I have never loved Serena like that. Sure she's hot, but nothing more"

"Fine, maybe not loved, but you had a crush!" she said frustrated, while N continued chuckling

"Don't make fun of me! I'm your best friend; I should know who you had a crush on… Heck. You knew about all of mine"

"Everybody knew who you loved B. I mean, you and Dean couldn't keep your hands off each other. " he said while noticing how the mention of her ex affected her

"Whatever. Can we watch Tiffany's already?" she asked and N nodded.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" he asked the brunette as she opened his drawer.<p>

"Looking for something to sleep in" she answered while taking out a shirt and a boxer.

"Oh"  
>His eyes widened as he saw her unzipping her dress "What do you think you're doing?" he asked with a frown<p>

She stopped unzipping and looked at him "Changing"

"Could you please do it in the bathroom?" he said clearly looking uncomfortable.

"Um, Okay!" she answered before going into the bathroom, only to be back in a few minutes.

Nate looked her up and down – she looked good.

"I should probably sleep on a madras on the floor" he said not meeting her eyes.

"Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"Yeah, but we were younger then"

"I honestly don't see what the problem is"

"Oh come on Blair" Nate said, frowning slightly when he realized she wasn't fallowing him.

Shaking his head he said "You're hot Blair! Like smokin' hot. And I'm a guy! I have needs."

"Oh" she answered slightly amused "You think I'm hot?"

"Of course I do. I'd be mad not. You look especially sexy wearing my cloths, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to contain myself if I lay next to you"

"Wow… Nathaniel Archibald thinks I, Blair Waldorf is sexy" she said still as amused.

"Don't make fun of me Blair!" he said frustrated

"So" she said while taking a seat beside him on the bed "Would it necessary be that bad if something were to happen?"

"I don't know! It sure would as hell complicate a lot of things. You know what kind of person I am. What if something happens? You're my best friend. I can't lose you again. It's too complicated…"

"What if we didn't make it complicated?" she said smirking as Nate looked at her confused.

"What if we did it, with no strings attached? Somewhat like Friends with benefits."

"Are you drunk?"

"No" she answered laughing. "Look, we both want this. Like you said, I also have needs. And I'm not looking for someone to date or a relationship and neither are you. Right?"

"Right" he answered still confused.

"So if we do this, it'll not involve feelings. And like that it won't be complicated"

"Is this really what you want?" he asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Definitely" she grinned while capturing his lips with hers

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter! I love Chuck as much as Nate and Blair, therefore he has to be in it:) Also thank you too __**nairforthewin**_, _for giving me the awesome ide. I might move this to M –rated for the next chapter. Remember: reviews are loved!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally!_

* * *

><p>A single stray of sunlight hit the very satisfied Nate, waking him up. Grinning a bit to himself he shifted to his side facing the person lying next to him.<p>

"Morning'!" she said with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning! So, I had a crazy dream, or did last night really happen?"

Giggling slightly she answered "Defiantly not a dream, but as good as one!"

"Indeed. You were amazing"

"You weren't half as bad yourself, Archibald"

"Hey! I rocked your world! I'm a God."

"Mmm… I would say good, but not as good as a God. I've had better" she said with a mocking voice

"Oh really?"

"uh-hu"

"Well, maybe I should prove you wrong then?" he answered smirking.

"Maybe you should. But it would be a waste"

"Well, Blair Waldorf" dragging her body underneath him "Be prepared to have you're world rocked… Again!"

* * *

><p>"So, are you finally convinced? Or do I have to woo you again?" N asked, rolling off of her<p>

"Woo?" she giggled

Nate just simply rolled his eyes "That's all you've got to say? Coz if you're not satisfied, I'm ready for another round!" he said with a smirk while running his hand up her thigh

"Whoa! Easy there tiger!"

"Just admit that I'm a God. Then I'll stop" he answered while kissing her neck

"Well, we wouldn't want to boost your ego, now would we?"

"Then I see no reason for me to stop" he said while continuing attacking her neck with his lips

"You know, I'm pretty athletic. So I can go all night. But I'm sure Serena would be kinda disappointed if you cancelled your super-duper fun plans just to stay here with me. But like I said - I've got all day baby!"

With wide eyes Blair rushed a hand through her hair "Oh shit! I totally forgot. Move your ass mister, I need a shower" She pushed him to the side and stood up from the bed.

"Not so fast Waldorf" and the next second she was pinned under Nate. "Just admit it, and then you are free to go"

"Fine!" she answered with an irritated groan, and mumbled "You were amazing"

"Hm? I didn't quite hear you"

"You were AMAZING! Best I've ever had. A total sex-God. Happy now?" she said with a fake smile

"Now that truly hurt Waldorf" he said with a mocking voice

"Okay Nate, it was amazing. Truly amazing, both the times. And yes, I have to admit that it was the best I've ever had. "

"Now, that's more like it" he smiled "It wasn't that hard was it?"

"Can I go now?"

"No"

"Nate!" she groaned

"There's nothing better than having a girl screaming my name" he said with a chuckle which earned him a slap in the arm.

"Just let me go already. Pretty please?"

"First a goodbye-kiss"

"You could have just said so" she smiled while he closed the gap between them

Gasping for air, Blair asked "Are your goodbye kisses always like this?"

"Pretty much!"

"Good." she smirked "But, you seriously have to move, so that I can get ready"

"There's no chance in me joining you in the shower?"

"Nah, but I can come over tonight if you don't already have plans with superhot models"

"No one worth my time – so yeah, I'm free" he grinned and rolled off her.

Rolling out of bed, Blair gathered her things and headed towards the bathroom, only to be exiting twenty minutes later. "I guess I'll see you later. Oh, and I expect you to cook."

"I thought the whole point with this agreement was to skip that part"

"Yeah, but as my best friend I expect you to cook me something fab. I'll be here around nine"

"Eight"

"Eight-thirty"

"Eight – take it or leave it" he said with a shrug

"Eight-ten" She said, while he grinned.

"Eight- ten will do. Happy shopping"

"Happy doing whatever you're gonna do" she answered while heading out the door.

* * *

><p><em>A bit short, but hey – you got a chapter! Feel free to comment:)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Blair had been home for one month, and she and Nate had been keeping up with their little agreement – which worked great for both.

With flushed cheeks and messy hair Blair stormed inside N's apartment. (Yes, she had made herself a key) Nate who was busy with his daily dose of Wii took one look at her and started chuckling.

"Rough day, huh?" he asked and only got a glare back. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No! Just get up" she demanded, and he obliged.

"Um, okay. You want something to eat?" She shook her head.

"Watch a movie?" She shook her head again.

"I want this" she said as she stepped closer to him and smirked.

He grinned widely and replied suggestively "Your wish is my command" as he pulled her closer.

"Sofa or bed?"

"Bed" she replied

"And feel free to bring strawberries and wiped cream" she said with a wink before she headed towards the bedroom. Nate grinned after her, before heading to the kitchen to get the supplies.

Blair made herself comfortable on N's bed. Suddenly she felt something vibrating under the pillow. She pulled the pillow away and shook her head while laughing. There laid his iPhone. She grabbed it to put it on the nightstand, but stopped when she saw the message.

**_NATIE!_**  
><strong><em>Long time, no see! I miss u…<em>**  
><strong><em>Come over tonight and we can hang (wink wink)<em>**  
><strong><em>xoxoxoxo<em>**  
><strong><em>- Candice<em>**

"I was out of wiped cream" she heard a voice say as Nate appeared in the doorway "I guess we used it up last time. But I brought champagne"

He walked over to the nightstand and purred champagne in two glasses. He handed one to her and noticed that she looked a bit down  
>"Hey, are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah…"

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Positive, but hey you got a message!" she said as she handed him the phone.

"Oh" he said as he read it.

"You can go if you want to. I wouldn't mind" she said as she looked at him.

"Are you jealous?" he asked with a tiny grin.

"No. Why would I be!" she snapped back.

"You so are" he chuckled.

"No, I'm not" she crossed her arms over her chest

"I think it's kinda cute" he smiled

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not jealous. I just feel that you might miss your old life. Partying, and new night - new girl!"

Nate frowned at this "I'm not sure I'm following"

"I just don't want to be the one that prevent you from doing what you want. Especially when this is just sex and nothing more."

Nate's face fell at this. "I decide what I want to do, and I'm staying here. You're not in the way at all. I'm here because I choose too"

This earned a smile from Blair, "Good! But maybe we should tone down a bit. It's been a while since we've just hung out without the 'intimate' stuff!"

"Yeah, whatever" N shrugged

"What do you suppose we do?" he asked while drowning his champagne.

"I don't know. The things we used to do? Like talk, watch a movie or something"

"Okay. Why don't we just lay here and watch a movie" he suggested.

They ended up watching Roman Holiday. After being friends with Blair his whole life, Nate had collected a pretty large collection of Hepburn movies.  
>Nate didn't really watch the movie rather than watch Blair mounting the dialogs.<p>

"You're pretty, you know!"

"Shhh…" she said while slapping his arm.

Nate chuckled to himself "Not the usual response you get when you tell a girl she's pretty"

Glaring at him she answered "Thank you Natie. Now be quite!"

"But I'm booooored" he wined

"Oh, poor little Natie" she said while rolling her eyes

"You're pretty!" He kissed her cheek

"Natie! Concentrate on the movie. The best part is up"

"I can't concentrate when you look so damn sexy!" he smiled

Blair rolled her eyes again "Then stop looking at me, and watch the TV instead."

"But all I can think about is your perfect red lips"

"Stop whining Nate!"

"Stop looking so sexy Blair Bear!"

"Well that's not my problem" she groaned "but fine. You've ruined the movie already! What do you suggest we do?"

"Oh, I can think about many things" he smirked

"I'm sure you can" she replied.

"I suggested that we stay here. Possibly with no cloths, and make good use of the strawberries" he said with a husky voice

"If you think I'll give in to that – you're so wrong!"

"Give me five minutes Waldorf and I'll have you begging for more!"

B shrugged "How about we just lay here and talk?"

"To scared I'll win?" he chuckled

Blair rolled her eyes "Don't flatter yourself Nate. I've had a hectic day, and I'm not in the mood. Okay?

"Okay, but need I remind you that it was you who stormed in here demanding sex…?" Nate snapped playfully back

"No reminding needed"

"What do you want to talk about then?" Nate asked

"I don't know. Just talk"

"Okay then"

They lay down on the bed, struggling to find something to talk about.

"So…" Blair began "I ran into Penelope the other day"

"Cool…" Nate answered not knowing what to say.

"I think she still got a major crush on you. She kept on asking about you , and how she hadn't seen you in a while" Blair continued. She suddenly shot a bit up and a looked at him "Wait, you didn't sleep with her?"

Nate sat up and frowned at her question "No, I didn't sleep with her"

Sensing his anger upon her question Blair said "Sorry, I was just wondering. It's not like you haven't slept with half of Manhattan anyways"

"Wow. Way to be judgmental Blair"

"Look Nate, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that"

"Like what Blair? Like I'm just a manwhore who sleeps with everything that has boobs?" He said furiously

"Oh common. It's not like what I said is a complete lie either"

"It's nice to know that you look at me that way" Nate answered as he got up

"Where are you going?" Blair asked

"To get some water!" Nate almost yelled

"Jeez. I'm sorry Nate! I shouldn't have said anything"

"You know what. I'm the one that am sorry. Sorry I've not been lucky with my love life and haven't found a person to be with yet."

"Natie, you're still in love with Serena aren't you? You got to get over her and move on"

"I'm not in love with Serena!" Nate snapped "Nor have I ever been"

"You don't have to lie to me. I'm your best friend!"

"I'm not lying! I'm…" He stopped himself when he realized what he was just about to say "Just forget it!"

"You're what?" Blair asked

"I said leave it, Blair" Nate replied with an angry voice.

Blair looked taken about at his voice "Maybe I should just leave" she stood up and smoothed her hair.

"No don't leave" Nate said with a soft voice. "I didn't mean to snap at you" he walked over to her "I'm just tired of being judged!"

"I'm sorry to. I didn't mean the things that I said. Honestly!"

" 'S okay" Nate answered with a cute smile "Come here!" he said and as he gave her a big bear hug.

"Btw, what are you doing tomorrow?" Nate said breaking their hug

"Nothing, why?"

"No, it's just this charity thing tomorrow that I promised mom to attend. And I just wondered if you wanted to go with me? Chuck will be there, and I think Serena and Jason as well"

"Sure"

"Really?" Nate grinned

"Yeah, but since it such short notice, I'll just have to grab a dress, so you'll just have to settle with half fabulous." Blair joked

"You'll look amazing. You always do"

Blair just smiled "So when does it start?"

"Eight- thirty. I'll pick you up eight, and you can sleep over, if you want to. I mean just crash here. " Nate said awkwardly

"It's a date!" Blair smiled, and Nate swear his heart skipped a beat at her words

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like it. Rewieves are loved!<p> 


End file.
